Somebody Help Me
by Red Phoenix Queen
Summary: All her life all Skylar Collins knew was that she lost her parents when she was a baby and was looked after by her uncle who in turn beated her for most of her life. But after Sky meets Aaron Hotchner and joins the BAU she believes that she may be able to put an end to her uncle's beating once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins and Shane Matthews.**

All mistakes my own.

Since Skylar 'Sky' Collins met Aaron Hotchner and was introduced to the world of law enforcement her life has been far from normal and ordinary. But Sky's life has been different. She lost her parents when she was a baby and was adopted by a nice family. Her life was fine until her Uncle Shane Matthews entered it and changed it. Sky thought he loved her but he didn't. He threatened her and would beat her if she refused to do what he tells her. When Sky met Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner Unit Chief of the BAU in Quantico, Virginia her life changed when she became an FBI agent and her mentor looked out for her just like her father would if he was still alive. While Sky was good friends with Hotch and her fellow teammates: David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau and Penelope Garcia she never told them about her uncle or about him beating her. Then one night Sky was at the office late with the rest of the team finishing off paperwork for some recent cases when Hotch came out of his office and told everyone that it was late and to go home. Morgan offered to drive Sky home and she accepted his offer not liking the idea of walking home late at night in the dark. During the ride Morgan and Sky talked about the amount of paperwork they kept getting then Morgan joked about making Spencer do their work for them as he could finish his work so quick. After Morgan dropped her off he headed off to his apartment. When Sky entered her apartment she saw Shane waiting for her and he was not happy. "Where the hell have you been?!" He yelled at her. "I'm sorry, Uncle Shane. I didn't know you were in town. The team and I had paperwork to finish and I lost track of time-" She started to explain but Shane suddenly slapped her across the face cutting her off. But before Sky could respond Shane pushed her back, she lost her footing and fell to the ground as she started to get back up Shane used his foot to push her back down. Then he started kicking and punching her while she cried out in pain. Sky knew that she couldn't take anymore of his beating. "Uncle Shane please stop this." She said but he didn't care. "Stop? You _Supervisory Special Agent _Skylar Collins want me to stop? Well, sorry but I'm afraid I can't do that. Not since I'm just getting started with you." He said with a wicked grin. Sky had absolutely no idea what he meant by that. Then it hit her. Now she knew how afraid and frightened a victim feels. Panicking for her life Sky tried to plead with her uncle. "No Uncle Shane no please!" Shane just laughed at her weak excuse for him to stop. Then he raped her. Sky was finding it harder to try and fight back and she tried to imagine herself in a safer place. That was when Hotch's face came into her mind. _'If you need anything Sky. I'm here as well as the team. We're here whenever you need us.' _She remembered Hotch telling her that when she joined the team. 'I'll be safe with him. He'll protect me as will the rest of the team.' Her mind stated. She just had to wait till Shane got tired then she could leave. When Shane finally got bored and left the apartment the door slamming behind him had let Sky know she was alone. She carefully got up wincing at the pain but she was determined to get out of this place she called hell. She filled a duffle bag with all her stuff and put it in her car with her go-bag then she got in the car and drove off in the direction of Hotch's place. While she was driving she wondered about Jack Hotch's son then she remembered he was with Hotch's sister-in-law Jessica all Sky wanted was to worry Jack if he saw her in pain. Then she thought about the first time she met him and how he was so sweet and how he seemed to looked at her like she was his sister. When Sky got to Hotch's place she grabbed her bags and walked up to the door and knocked hoping Hotch was awake. But by now the pain was throbbing and she doubled over in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner was sitting at the dining table finishing off a report when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and looked at his watch it read '10:45pm'. Hotch then started walking to the door wondering who would be here at his place this late in the night. Once at the door he opened it and saw a figure fall forward and he caught them before they hit the ground. While wondering who it was he noticed a blue watch on the person's right wrist. He knew that watch and the person wearing it: it was Sky. "Sky?" He asked softly not sure why the youngest member of his team would be doing here. "Hotch…" She replied before she clutches her stomach. Hotch knew from that action she was hurt do he gently picked her up and laid her on the couch before going back to grab her bags. He set them down in the hallway and shut the door and came to kneel in front of Sky. "Sky what happened? Tell me who did this to you?" He asked her, concerned and wanting to know who dared to hurt his youngest agent who he loved like a daughter. Sky looked at him with her soft green eyes and stared at his dark brown ones. "After you told me and the others to go home Morgan offered to drop me off at my place and I accepted as it was late and I didn't like the idea of walking home in the dark. After he dropped me off I walked into my apartment and my Uncle was waiting for me he started yelling at me going on about where had I been and why was I late. I tried to explain but he slapped me…" "What?!" Hotch shouted scaring Sky. When Hotch saw her shaking he realised he had scared her. "Sorry, Sky I didn't mean to shout. Continue what you were telling me." He apologised. "It's ok, Hotch. After Shane slapped me he pushed me back I lost my footing and fell down as I tried to get up he pushed me back down then he…" Hotch was worried and confused. "He what, Sky?" Sky swallowed her fear and continued her story. "He started kicking and punching me. I cried out for him to stop if I had my weapon I would have been ok but I had left it in my go-bag Shane laughed at my weak version of an excuse for him to stop. Then he… he… raped me." She broke down on the last part now she felt a weight on her shoulders suddenly vanish. Hotch was now mad and he was slightly confused who was this Shane guy? "Sky, I need to know who is Shane?" He asked moving to sit beside her on the couch. "His name is Shane William Matthews. He is my uncle on my mother's side. I thought he loved me but it was all an act he was mad and wanted someone to hurt when he was in one of his moods." Hotch sighed. His heart went out for Sky. He loved her like she was his own daughter since he met her and found out about her parents. He pulled Sky into his arms her head resting against his chest and started stroking her black hair trying to soothe her. "Sky, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But you made the right choice coming here. You are safe here with me." He whispered to her. Sky nodded her head in agreement. "Hotch, I…" She started saying but Hotch silenced her by putting his finger on her lips. "Sky you don't have to keep calling me Hotch. Right now we are outside of work you can call me Aaron." He told her dropping his finger away from her lips. Sky started again. "Ok, Aaron when Shane forced himself on me I saw your face appear in my mind like it was a message telling me that I would be safe with you and that Shane would have a hell of a time trying to get through you and the team." Hotch run his hand up and down Sky's back. "Sky, you are safe here. I'll protect you like you are my daughter." Sky looked at him with a wide eyed expression 'Hotch looks at me like I'm his daughter?' Her mind asked. "You see me like I was your own daughter?" Hotch smiled and explained. "Yes Sky I do. From the time we met and you joined the team I have looked out for you like a daughter with you being the youngest member of the team. Is that a problem?" He asked but Sky's reaction of her wrapping her arms tightly around him told him it was not going to be a problem. Then he realised that Sky needed to be seen by a doctor and gently pulled away from her to look at her. "Sky, I'm going to take you to the hospital and have you checked out to make sure Shane didn't do something he might later regret when he comes face-to-face with me later." Sky smiled at the last part and nodded her head and allowed Hotch to help her into his car and the two then drove off in the direction of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

The female doctor at the hospital was nice and friendly asking Sky questions about how she gained her injuries and Sky told her what she told Hotch. While the doctor was checking Sky over Hotch called the police and they turned up a few minutes later. They took statements from Hotch, Sky and the doctor treating Sky who had while checking Sky performed a rape kit and told the police her findings. After the police and doctor left Sky was exhausted and tried to sleep for a bit while Hotch stepped out to call the team.

Once outside her room Hotch called Rossi and told him the events of the evening and asked him to past the info to the rest of the team while he called Garcia. After ending the call Hotch dialled Garcia's number he quickly explained about what had happened to Sky and asked Garcia to get her hands on adoption papers which confused her till Hotch explained that he wanted to adopt Sky as his daughter to keep her safe from Shane. Garcia understood and was happy for Sky as she would finally get the father she always wanted. After he had finished informing the team Hotch went back into Sky's room and found her peacefully asleep he settled down in the chair beside the bed and tried to get some sleep.

Hotch woke early the next morning and remembered he was at the hospital with Sky. Sky! He looked at the bed and saw it was empty he thought about where she was when he felt a hand rest on his arm he turned to see her standing beside him. "Sky. You had me worried for a moment when I didn't see you in bed." He told her. "Sorry, I needed to use the bathroom. I didn't mean to make you worry." Hotch smiled at her. "Sky, it's ok at least now I know you are ok." He told her. "Thanks, dad." She said then gasped. Hotch looked at her. _'Did she just call me dad?'_ He thought to himself. "Sky? Did you just call me dad?" He asked her. "Hotch; I'm sorry it just slipped out." She explained in a rush. "Sky, I'm not mad. You have every right to call me dad. Because you will soon have to get use to calling me that anyway." She smiled and he hugged her tightly. Then there was a knock at the door and Sky called out "Come in." Rossi walked into the room followed by Emily, JJ, Spencer, Derek and Garcia. "Sky we're so glad you're ok." JJ said stepping forward to hug Sky. "Hey, guys its good to see you." She replied. While she and the others talked Garcia handed Hotch some pieces of paper. "All the information is filled out just need yours and Sky's signatures." She told him while handing over the forms. "Thanks Garcia." Garcia smiled. "Sir the others and I are happy that Sky will have you for a great dad." Garcia told Hotch before going over and hugging Sky. Hotch looked at the forms in his hands and realised that Sky would be proud to have him as her dad.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're just glad you are ok, Sky." Spencer told her. Sky looked round at all the team. "Thanks, guys. I am sorry for not saying anything beforehand but I didn't think Shane would go this far." She said trying not to let her voice break. Morgan noticed this and wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Sky, he can't hurt you now. Especially since Hotch's going to be your dad." All the others nodded their agreements. Sky was glad that they accepted that Hotch would be her dad. Looking over at Hotch she saw him signing some papers which she guess were the adoption forms. Rossi noticing that Sky was looking at Hotch broke the silence. "I think I need a drink anyone what to come with me?" He asked all the guys except Hotch agreed and left. Sky walked over to him and sat down and looked at the papers then he handed her a pen. Sky looked at him confused. "Sky you have to sign as well." Hotch told her chuckling at her reaction. Sky signed where she needed to and handed the pen back to Hotch. He checked the forms and smiled to himself. Sky then wrapped her arms around him and he returned the embrace. "Happy to be my daughter?" He asked looking at her happiness sparkling in his eyes. "Yes I am, dad." She replied. Hotch smiled then noticed that Sky yawned and picked her up and laid her on the bed as she drifted off to sleep. When the team came back they chatted with Hotch quietly not to disturb Sky. Rossi had an idea that something had been troubling Sky when he saw her at the office but since she never said anything he guessed it was nothing urgent. Then Morgan asked Hotch what would Jack think about Sky being his sister and Hotch replied that he already treated her like she was his sister. Sky stayed in the hospital for a few more days during this Shane was arrested and charged with the beating and rape of a federal agent. He was then sentenced to life. The team were glad that he was behind bars and that if he tried to come after Sky he would have to go through them. Hotch was glad that the whole thing with Shane was over for Sky's sake. On her second day at the hospital Sky was visited by Jack who was happy that Sky would be his sister and that she would be living with him and Hotch. Jessica was also happy and knew that Haley would be happy that Jack would have an older sibling to look out for him.

After being in hospital for a week Sky was finally allowed to go home. Hotch could not believe it. Skylar Collins now Skylar Hotchner was finally coming home from the hospital. He felt happy that she was finally at home. All the team were happy too. Sky changed as well but she was still Sky they all knew and love. Hotch is proud to call her his daughter. The day after her release from the hospital Sky and Hotch spent the whole day together for some father/daughter time. They were sitting on the couch talking when Hotch asked Sky a question. "Sky, I know you took my surname but why don't you use it when we are on cases?" Sky looked at him before replying "Dad I took your surname became it makes it official that I'm your daughter but for safety reason I prefer to be SSA Collins." Hotch nodded knowing that if someone knew Sky was his daughter she could easily be injured in the line of duty. For the rest of the day they talked till Jessica returned with Jack and when he saw his sister he ran straight into her arms and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Hotch and Jessica smiled both Jack and Sky adapted to being siblings very well since Jack wanted an older sibling while Sky wanted a younger one. Later the team came round to see how Sky was. The team talked about what was happening and Rossi warned Hotch and Sky that Chief Strauss would possibly want to talk to both of them about the new developed between them. Sky knew that Strauss would want to know why Hotch adopted her and about the Shane problem but Sky knew the sooner the story was told the sooner she can forget all about it.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hotch and Sky returned to work the team were happy that the BAU family was all together. Sky sat down at her desk and noticed a post it note on her computer it was from Strauss. She sighed as she got up and made her way to Hotch's office she knocked on the door and then entered. Hotch looked up as he saw Sky enter he saw the piece of paper in her hand and knew what was wrong. "Note from Strauss?" he asked. "Yeah. Hotch maybe we should tell her now just to get it over with." Sky replied. Hotch could tell this was making Sky nervous so he got up from his desk walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you ok?" he asked her. "Not really Hotch. I know we have to tell Strauss about the incident but I know that it will bring back bad memories and I barely managed to get over the nightmares I had about Shane getting free and coming after the team because of me." She said. Hotch knew what Sky was talking about after Shane was put in jail Sky used to wake up screaming in the middle of the night. When Hotch asked her why she screamed she says she kept dreaming that Shane got free from jail and that she watched him go after each member of the leaving the last to be Hotch. Hotch knew that the nightmares would not go straight away but if Sky had to tell Strauss about the incident with Shane he knew that the nightmares would come back. "Sky. Shane can't get you. I will never let him get you and neither will the team. And as for Strauss we will tell her about us and she will have to accept it." He told his daughter/colleague. Sky nodded and hugged Hotch just cause she needed to feel safe. After a few minutes Hotch and Sky made their way to Strauss' office. They entered and sat down Strauss looked at the two agents hoping they had a logically explanation. Hotch took charge telling Strauss the story about Shane and about the events of the day leading up to the incident that took place that night. Strauss listened to Hotch taking notes whilst she did when Hotch said that Shane had beaten and raped Sky she looked at him with worry and shock in her eyes. She looked over at Sky and saw the young woman had sunk further back in her seat the memory still fresh in her mind. Strauss looked back at Hotch and allowed him to carry on talking Hotch explained that he took Sky to the hospital had her checked out and that after what happened he decided to adopted her as she had no other family he took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her Strauss looked it over taking note that it was an official adoption certificate. She handed it back and asked Hotch to leave the room for a few minutes. Hotch looked at Sky sending her a message that she would be fine and left.

Strauss sat in the seat Hotch had sat in and looked at Sky. Sky took a deep breath before she started talking. "Ma'am I know Agent Hotchner has told you everything you need to know. But I need to say something. I grew up never knowing what it was like to have a normal life with a real family. Shane hurt me in so many ways but he only started getting worse when I became an agent he felt that me being an agent meant that I would be strong enough to protect myself. Hotch had done nothing but shown me what it would be like to be loved by others. I'm proud to be his daughter as I know he will love me and care for me like a true father would." She said feeling better to have her say before Strauss makes a decision. Strauss looked at her and gave her a smile. "Agent Collins I know that you have been through enough and that this talk might bring back the memories that are best forgotten. And I feel that both you and Agent Hotchner have done nothing wrong and now that I know that the relationship between you is father and daughter I believe you are both free to go back to work. Just don't let the relationship to interfere with work and we will be okay. Understood?" She said. Sky smiled and nodded knowing that she understood. "Now you and Agent Hotchner are dismissed. You may return to your desks." Strauss said returning to her desk. "Thank you for listening ma'am." Sky said standing up and leaving the office. As she closed the door she turned to face Hotch. We're dismissed." She said. Hotch smiled knowing that everything was okay and the pair returned back to their desks to finish their paperwork.


End file.
